londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
Kempton NR
'Kempton Nature Reserve' is an internationally important wetland created by Thames Water. What was once a decommissioned reservoir is now a Special Protection Area for ducks and was designated a Site of Special Scientific Interest in 2000 for its international importance to wintering Gadwall. This peaceful wildlife haven attracts more than 150 species of bird, some rare in the UK. Access to this site is through the Friends of Kempton Nature Reserve scheme. 'Wildlife Encouraged' The reserve has deepwater areas with reed fringes, extensive areas of mud attractive to wading birds and a network of channels and islands that are safe nesting refuges. The scrape area holds water during the winter and exposes bare mud when levels are dropped through the summer. These shallow mud areas provide an ideal foraging habitat for Waders such as Green Sandpiper, Snipe and Lapwings. The islands provide valuable nesting areas for birds such as the Little Ringed Plover which breed on the reserve. 'Wild Flowers' Thanks to the hard work of volunteer Warden's of the site, wildflowers can be seen in most parts of Kempton, in particular on either side of the path that leads from the car park up to the first hide. The most commonly seen are: Musk Mallow, Clairy, Foxglove, Wild Carrot and Marjoram. 'Mini Beast Area' The Mini Beast Area is relativly new in Kempton. It contains a small wildflower patch (planting is still in progress currently) and fallen logs. 'Dipping Ponds' A new Dipping Pond has recently been constructed, in place of the old one. It is made of plastic but designed so that it looks like wood. Wildlife has yet to return in full to the Dipping Pond as it has only been put up for a few weeks (2011). 'Species You Might See ' Visitors have been lucky enough to see species such as Garganey, Marsh Harrier and Osprey as well as more usual birds such as Grey Heron, Shoveler, Gadwall, Kestrel, many Lapwings, Kingfisher and Green Woodpecker. For the past three years there have been breeding Mute Swans at the site, and in summer Little Egrets can be seen. Lapwings and Herons are often seen in Kempton. The first pair of Avocets to breed inland in the UK for 150 years nested here in 1996. 'Us on the Web' Kempton Nature Reserve now has a Flikr Group! Search Kempton Nature Reserve on Flikr to see the pictures we have posted - all taken in Kempton, of course, ranging from the brilliant to the 'Ok'. 'Friends of Kempton Nature Reserve' Owing to the sensitivity of the wildlife using the site, it is not possible to open the nature reserve for general public access. However our Friends of Kempton Nature Reserve Scheme enables members to access the reserve, and currently over 350 members are enjoying the special wildlife, including Volunteers who regularly contribute to the site. People connected with Kempton are friendly and helpful, pointing out where rare birds are, sharing experiences and welcoming new members. A path network links the car park to two bird hides and other view points, some of it accessible to wheelchair users. As well as the use of these bird hides, members also have the opportunity to attend special events such as guided birdsong and bat walks, and help with the practical conservation management of the reserve through wildlife monitoring and volunteer task days. You will also receive newsletters and regular information on wildlife sightings. 'Join Us!' To become a member, please contact Kristine Boudreau, Kempton Nature Reserve Manager, or download our application form and membership conditions at http://www.thameswater.co.uk/cps/rde/xchg/corp/hs.xsl/6256.htm Kempton Nature Reserve Manager, Kempton Nature Reserve, Kempton Park Water Treatment Works, Feltham Hill Road, Feltham, Middlesex TW13 6XH. Telephone: 020 8622 6563 Mobile: 07747 640 361 'How To Get There' Kempton Nature Reserve is located within the London Borough of Hounslow, to the east of the elevated section of the A316. Access to the Nature Reserve and visitor car park can be found off Nallhead Road, next to Lindon-Bennett School. Access to this site is through the Friends of Kempton Nature Reserve Scheme only. Nearest Bus Stops – Nallhead Road H25, 290 Nearest Train Stations - Kempton Park, Hampton Category:Local Patches